Late Night Love
by Demonio Espanol
Summary: This was supposed to be a Lorence(OC)Harry fic. Anyways, Lorence has a crush on Harry and gives him a note asking to meet. Will Harry meet the poor love strucked teen or leave him to get caught sneaking around by Filch?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(although i really really wish i did) or anything realated to it. so don't bother sueing me. i'm a poor white girl. the most you're gonna get outta me is my computer.  
  
A/N: Hello! this is kinda like my first one shot so don't mind my inexperience. anyways, for as long as i was a HP fan i've always wanted to make my own story to it. this is a lil something i wrote back in the 7th grade. it isn't the exact same thing. i change it a lil to make it more interesting. the parings are suposed to be Harry/Lorence(OC) but you can fit basically any couple in this pic since i was very vague on appearances and i didn't mention the lovers' names. mind you this was suposed to be a yaoi fic seeing how harry and Lorence are both guys. you can bend this story anyway you want. you can make it yuri, yaoi, or even straight but don't flame me for your mind's naughty workings. well that's it. i hope you enjoy it. =^_^=  
  
Love  
  
SLAM!  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by a wand hitting my desk. I looked up to see the furious face of Minerva McGonagall. She yelled at me telling me I should pay more attention and not daydream all the time.  
  
But how can I not when you're the one occupying my dreams? Those beautiful lips that I one day wish to ravish and that undeniable body you were gifted with. And that hair that would feel like silk when I run my fingers through the strands. But most of all your eyes are what captivate me.  
  
I am startled once again out of my thoughts by the bell and saved from McGonagall's ranting. I hurry out of class and proceed to the Great Hall for lunch. I wait patiently outside the Great Hall for you. I now see you appear from around the corner. My heart flutters then quickly sinks when I see he has his arm around you. I quickly shake and rid myself of those foolish thoughts. I walk beside you and greet you with a warm "Hello". We go in and sit down to eat. I turn to you and for a moment allow myself to admire your beauty. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you. That moment passes and I engage you in a conversation in yesterday's Quidditch match. The next second it's as if no one else existed. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Oh how I wish we could stay a bit longer. Just talking to each other like this. But that is impossible. I quickly slip you a note unseen by the others and set off for my afternoon classes.  
  
It's past twelve and I still wait for you, hoping you'll come. I stare out a window in the empty classroom that was to be our meeting place. I stare and stare and my heart begins to sink lower and lower into a bottomless pit. Suddenly I hear a click from the door behind me. I turn to face it hoping it wasn't Filch. My eyes darted around the room looking for someplace to hide. I spot a closet and before I could take one step it was all over. The door shut and I knew whoever came in had seen me. Knowing there was no way out I slowly turn to the only other person in the room.  
  
Instead of Filch standing by the door, surprisingly I see you. My mouth goes slack as I look upon your image. The moonlight flowed through the window, casting an eerie glow upon your form. You looked so delicate that if I was to touch you all that would be left is a pile of broken porcelain pieces around my feet. I look up into your eyes from across the room and I am instantly captivated. Your eyes glowing so beautifully and looking even brighter than before. Slowly I come back to my senses. And my brain works double time.  
  
What if you came to tell me off? What if you just wanted to pulverize me for the note? What if you came to tell me you wanted nothing to do with me? All these thoughts ran rampant through my head as my heart began to beat faster and I break out into a sweat. I begged to all the heavenly beings out there that none of those questions were true.  
  
I was torn from my thoughts by your approaching footsteps. I watched in fear as you came closer, fear of what you might say or do to me. I braced myself for a slap I expected to come. I clenched my eyes shut as I see you raise your hand. My eyes fly open as I feel the soft caresses of your hand on my cheek.  
  
Is this really happening? Are you really touching me so tenderly? My heart filled with happiness as I realized that this was indeed real. I bring my hand up to cover yours and I smile down at you. You smile back. My heart jumps for joy and I lean closer to you. You tilt your head up just in time for me to capture your lips.  
  
Your lips are so soft and yet so delicious. I run my tongue along you bottom lip, silently asking permission for entrance. You open your mouth to me and I immediately enter, running my tongue along the roof of you mouth, exploring everything. I slide my hands into your hair, proving that your hair does feel like silk. I tilt your head at a better angle and delve deeper. I can't get enough of your sweet taste. You moan into my mouth and that only increases my pleasure.  
  
The euphoria doesn't last. We part to take in much needed air. Our eyes lock as we breathe heavily. I still quite can't believe that you're actually here in my arms kissing me like there's no tomorrow. My hand traces your down the side of your face, feeling the softness of your skin. I run my thumb over your bottom lip and give into the urge to kiss you again.  
  
This time the kiss is soft, no tongues involved. I pull away to look into your eyes. They burn with what I know is lust. I can't help but smile.  
  
"Eager to have me?" I ask.  
  
"You're only the hottest person in school, what do you think?" you reply  
  
I grin down at you and place a quick kiss on your lips.  
  
"I...I think I love you..." I say, half-afraid you might turn and walk away.  
  
You smile up at me. One of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen you wear. I see the beginnings of tears in your eyes and for a moment I'm afraid I may have hurt you.  
  
"I don't think you love me, I know you love me." You tell me and draw me down for a passionate kiss.  
  
"And I know I love you, too." You say once our kiss is broken.  
  
At that moment I could have died happy. After so long of admiring you from afar I finally have you in my arms where I've always dreamed of you being. There's no place in the world I would've wanted to be besides there in that classroom, holding you in my arms as we confessed our love for each other.  
  
From that day forth my life has been absolute bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DE: Ta Da! whacha think? tell me in your reviews! i was thinking of putting a sex scene but i've never done one so... idk maybe i'll make one for my own veiwing pleasure. *grins evilly* adios and i'll see you in my sequal to "ANother Ordianry Day"! (yes i AM working on it!! -_-) 


End file.
